Janol Famisso
Crime lord | age = Early 40s in 1370 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Manferic III Tulan | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = Manferic III | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Janol Famisso, commonly known as Pinch, was the king of Ankhapur and a former crime lord. Personality Despite his warm feelings for his closest companions, he would not hesitate to sacrifice one of them if it served his goals. Janol despised first of all hypocrites, especially plotters. He preferred common people. One of his advantageous qualities was keeping his head cool under any circumstance, even the most dangerous. He saw this as an opportunity to show his ability to improvise. He liked the adrenaline rush caused by danger. Pinch was a cynic at heart; to him, respect meant nothing. The only thing important was power and the fear that he could instill in his enemies. Pinch was always suspicious, had a very manipulative mind, and could usually convince others easily to do what he wanted. He was especially good at deceiving priests. Janol could elaborate a plan even with very little information. He would rather listen than speak. Pinch always venerated both Tymora and Mask. After his rescue by Lissa, he started to respect Lathander. Activities King Janol was actively trying to widen the Ankh Road to increase traffic to his city. Janol raised the taxes on the rich nobles and lowered them for others, which strongly effected the opinions of him held by both groups. History Janol was born as bastard son of king Manferic III of Ankhapur and Tulan, lady-in-waiting to the queen. Soon after, the queen gave birth to four sons, so Manferic spread rumors that Janol's parents were a mother who died in childbirth and a knight killed by a troll. Janol's mother was in fact given to the quaggoth Ikrit, who lived in the castle's catacombs. Janol was made royal ward of the king and lived in the castle as Little Jan. During this time, he acquired his thieving and manipulative skills. At the age of 25 years, the princes exiled him from the palace, and Janol went to Elturel, where he started his small gang. In 1366 DR, the royal chamberlain Cleedis arrived to tell him that Manferic III had died, (in truth, he had become a lich,) and that Janol must steal the Cup and the Knife. Using these artifacts, Manferic gained possession of Janol's body and, after killing the four princes, prepared to crowned himself in Janol's body. However, at the coronation, the true Pinch ruined his plot and destroyed Manferic thanks to the cleric of Lathander, Lissa. So Janol became the true king. Appendix Appearances * King Pinch References Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Lake of Steam Category:Crime lords Category:Inhabitants of Elturel Category:Worshipers of Tymora Category:Worshipers of Mask Category:Inhabitants of South Faerûn Category:Thieves Category:Inhabitants of Ankhapur